


Milestones

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The milestones reached in Oliver and Felicity’s relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milestones

** Milestones **  
** Characters/Pairings:  ** Oliver/Felicity, Dig, Sara, Roy  
 ** Rating:  ** PG  
 ** Word Count:  ** 625  
 ** Summary:  ** The milestones reached in Oliver and Felicity’s relationship.

** Milestones **  
Oliver kissed Felicity on the cheek when she hit her first bulls-eye on the target. He was proud of her and it showed all over her face. 

Felicity kissed him back and hugged him. She was sure that he had helped her aim more than he would admit. 

Training was her idea but he was the one that made sure she could handle herself out in the field better than she had before. 

They were both happy in that moment. They just stood there staring at each other until an alert sounded on the computer to tell them there was trouble going on somewhere. 

The first time Oliver hugged felicity hard was one night after another mission had done sideways and she was in the line of fire again.  

Felicity let him nearly crush her to his chest. She reached around his waist and held on to him as tight as she could. 

They stayed that way until Dig shouted for them to get out of there. Oliver reluctantly let go and half carried her to the car.  

Felicity would always remember the smell of blood and leather mingled with fear on his neck.  

Oliver would always remember it as the night he knew he could never lose her.

Their first real kiss came the night Oliver almost died again. Oliver had been hit by a bullet and he had lost more blood than Felicity had ever seen. It was the worst wound he had so far, even Dig thought they were going to lose him. 

When his eyes finally flickered open, Felicity leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Oliver reached up and tangled his hand in her loose blonde hair and kissed her back.

Dig went to putter around the other side of the lair to give them privacy. He knew how they felt he had almost lost Lyla on more occasions than he cared to count. 

When Felicity pulled back, there were tears in her eyes. Oliver wiped them away with his thumb as he caressed her cheek. There were tears in his eyes too. 

That was when Oliver knew he had to take the risk he had been avoiding. He had to ask for what he wanted. He had to ask Felicity to be with him as more than his partner and friend.    

The first time they made love was in a motel in Bludhaven. It was raining that night. A storm had seemed to come from nowhere. The rain was heavy and it seemed to go on forever. 

There was nothing to do but sit and wait for everyone else to come. Dig, Roy and Sara were coming the next morning to work the mission. Oliver and Felicity had gone ahead to set up and do ‘recon’ on the target they had tracked from Starling city. 

There were three rooms for the five team members. Oliver and Felicity were in the room she was meant to share with Sara. They started talking and then kissing. They let it go farther than they had planned. 

When it was over Oliver nuzzled her neck and held her close. It was the most content he had been in years. 

Felicity smiled as he held her tightly. She knew in that moment she could never love anyone like she loved Oliver Queen. She didn’t ever want to try. 

When the team arrived, they found the sleeping arrangements had been adjusted so that Felicity and Oliver now shared a room instead of Oliver being on his own.

Later in Dig’s room bets were paid off from a pool. Dig won, of course. A new pool was set up for when Oliver and Felicity would get married. 

Six months later Dig won that pool too. 


End file.
